


Miraculous Ladybug Dirty Dare or Dare/Adrienette Smut/Fluff

by LovelyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Love, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, dirty - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMiraculous/pseuds/LovelyMiraculous
Summary: This is a dare or dare story including lots of Adrienette and Nalya. THERE'S GONNA BE CUTE MOMENTS AND DIRTY MOMENTS SO DON'T GET OFFENDED! BTW, THIS IS GONNA HAVE ALOT OF FLUFF AND SMUT!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	1. Invitation

**_Hey, y'all! I know I'm not updating more often but a family issue came up. Seems my uncle got COVID and my grandfather got sick(Idk why, because of covid or something else). I can't update when I have to take care of them. Please forgive me._ **

**_Here's a new book I can write easily. Would you guys take pity and give me some ideas for truth or dare? I will do every single one of your dares and credit you if you do! I don't have any ideas._ **

**I'm sorry if it sounds rushed or gloomy or weird or cringy, I am really worried and anxious so I write on Wattpad to relax.** 😞😟😰

Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked home from a long, boring day at school while texting her BFF, Alya Cesaire.

**Alya: What's up? Ya busy?**

**Mari: No, thank goodness Mrs. Bustier(** **Mrs. Bustier's married** **) didn't give us homework today since she's having a baby.**

**Alya: Welp, wanna come over to Adrien's?**

**Mari: U GUYS ARE AT ADRIEN'S?**

**Alya: Ya, we're playing a game! Wanna play with us? I will not take no for an answer!**

**Mari: Fine!**

**Alya: Yay! I brought Nino too!**

**Mari: Ofc u did.**

**Alya: 😋 Come over in 20 mins k?**

**Mari: K.**

Marinette shook her head at Alya's excitement to play some game. What she didn't know, however, was what Alya had planned for Adrienette.

She ran home and banged open the door of her closet. "TIKKIIIIIII!!!! WHAT DO I WEAR?!"

"Chill Marinette! How about this?" Tikki pointed to a dress:

Mari snapped her fingers and hurriedly put it on. She also wore a Chat Noir-inspired ring to go with it. "Thanks, Tikki!"

"No problem, Marinette!" Tikki handed Mari her signature purse filled with a lot of cookies, a Kwami(aka Tikki), and a notebook filled with old designs. She also put a water bottle in. "Let's go!" 

Marinette rushed downstairs and told her parents Alya had invited her over to Adrien's and asked for permission. Tom and Sabine knew she had a gigantic crush on him so they let her. After all, she was a good girl( ** _why can't I be one?_** ).

She raced out the door and caught a Taxi which dropped her off at the Agreste Mansion. Mari's jaw dropped as she saw how enormous and amazing it was. "Woooow!" she said, awed. 

**Meanwhile...**

"Where's Marinette?" Alya paced through Adrien's room. "She's 10 mins late!"

"Relax, dudette, she'll be here any moment! She's usually late after all," Nino said.

Suddenly, the door banged open just as Adrien was about to say something. It was Gorilla, holding Marinette by the shirt. The big guy grunted and dropped her by the door like a dog. 

"Hi?" Mari said crookedly. Adrien stared at her. The outfit showed off her slightly open cleavage and her pale thighs. Her tiny waist was also showed off. Adrien gaped while a certain something hardened.

Alya frowned, "Why were you so late?"

"Because I got lost in the mansion and accidentally um..nevermind!"

"C'mon what is it?" Adrien asked, tilting his head and making his eyes extra big. "Please?" 

"ADRIEN WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?!" Marinette sighed, "Fine! But you'd better not tell Mr. Agreste I told you."

"He _instructed_ you not to tell us?" Nino questioned.

"Do you promise?"

Marinette made Alya intertwine their pinkies(Btw, Alya nor Adrien nor Nino NEVER break this promise) and the same with Nino. But when she came to Adrien, her fingers shook. She didn't know whether to be brave and _lock fingers with Adrien Agreste_ or to step back. 

_"Be brave! You can't risk him not promising!"_ One part of her mind told her. _"No! If you be brave, you're going to go haywire!"_ The other part yelled. 

She ultimately decided promises are important and locked her pinky with his. The soft skin of his made her grin widely in her stomach. "Adrien, do you wax?"

"Y-yes." Just the thought of waxing his body made him shudder and stutter. He hated it but he had to, for his model career. Adrien wanted to be free but he had to be intelligent and polite and self-esteemed and amazing and handsome! But he was a gentleman by heart. No matter how much of himself he brought out, he still was a gentleman. So he decided to be himself in the Chat Noir side of him. 

"Ouch, does it pain for you?"

"Yea."

"OMG Adrien how many times?"

"Mostly once a day."

"EEK!"

"Come on, you're changing the topic!"

"Ok ok ok! So I got lost and started to walk through the huge hallways and saw a room. I figured that must be your room so I opened the door slowly so I could creep up on you. But what I saw was different than some talking teens."


	2. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Marinette become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you like it, please leave kudos!

**_Helo, bugaboos! How y'all doing? Here's the next chapter. Btw, they are all 19 but Mari still has a crush on Adrien._ **

Marinette continued, "I saw MR. AGRESTE hunched over a picture of a lady," she pointed at Adrien's computer, "open that up please?"

Adrien opened it up and his home screen was Emilie, his mother. "Ok?"

"That lady. He was hunched over a picture of that lady. I'm guessing it was your mother, Adrien. And I was sorry but when I looked a little bit closer, he turned around. His eyes were brimmed with tears and I um...kinda...gave him a hug?"

"Wait, you hugged my father? And he didn't push you off?" Adrien was taken aback.

"No. Instead he hugged me back and I gave him a cookie?" Marinette said unsurely. "Then he told me his wife um...you know and I was sorry to hear that. He munched his cookie-"

"He munched on a cookie?!" Adrien asked.

"Yes. He told me liked cookies and used to bake roasted ones for you! Lemme continue! Ok, then he asked me to bring him sou- WAIT! I FORGOT OMG OH NO OH LORD HOW COULD I FORGET! ADRIENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S THE KITCHEN?!?!??!?!?"

"Um..."

"JUST. BRING. ME. TO. THE. KITCHEN!!!!"

"Ok?" He took her hand and guided her to the kitchen. She whipped up a soup with ginger and carrots and corn. Mari cooked speedily, adding this and that, and made lemonade while boiling soup. 

She finished in 10 mins(she heated the soup super fast by using superheat, sorry if this is unrealistic) and walked carefully with the soup and lemonade balanced on a plate to Gabriel's room. _Why was she going there?_ He hid behind the wall, pressing his ear to the door.

Marinette opened the door to see Mr. Agreste, sitting on his chair, working on a new design. "Ah, Madame, I see you've brought my soup? What took you so long?"

"Sorry, sir, a big man who grunts like a gorilla picked me up and dropped me in Adrien's room."

"Oh, you mean Gorilla? He's nice and he'll do whatever you want if you give him action figures."

Mari laughed and gave Gabriel his food. "Thank you, Madame. I asked you because Adrien keeps going on and on and on about how croissants at the Tom & Sabine Bakery are just Magnifique! And about how your cooking is the absolute best so I wanted to try some of your 'magnificent' food." This earned a shy giggle from the bluenette.

Adrien blushed and turned red from cheek to cheek.

"No problem! And I'm a baker's daughter so cooking is my hobby!" She watched nervously as he tasted his soup and 'hmmed' and sipped his lemonade and 'hmmed'. 

"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! You remind me of Emilie's cooking! She was the only one who could cook like this!"

"Um...if you don't mind, I have to play with my friends, since Alya and Nino'll be bored(or are they)."

"Of course! But before you go, do you have an interest in my son?"

Marinette did the hand thing around her face at this. "WHAT??!??!?! No, he's just a friend!"

Mr. Agreste looked at her like this: 😑

"What?"

"I know-"

Suddenly, Adrien couldn't hear anymore and he knew his father had turned on the soundproof system. He went back to his room, pouting. Alya and Nino saw him and inquired, "Why you like that?"

"Because!"

"Oookies?" Alya said.

Marinette walked in, pink from cheek to cheek. She was mumbling, "How does he know?!?"

"How does he know what?" Adrien asked. 

"Nothing," Mari said.

"LET'S JUST PLAY THE GAMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Alya shouted, exasperated.

"Ok jeez!" 

Alya got out a bottle and some cards. Everyone sat down in a circle while Alya locked the door. "Huh?" Adrien asked.

"Poor, sweet, innocent boy."

"Huh?"

"Notin."

Alya put the cards in a basket she found. She shuffled them up and put the bottle in the middle. 

"Oh no, Alya you didn't tell me we were playing Spin the bottle!!!!"


	3. Teasing(Kinda Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette teases Adrien. Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the E rating comes into picture. Get ready for a handful of teasing and smut!

"But I didn't say we weren't!" Alya laughed. "We're playing the dirty version."

"Oh come on!" Marinette groaned.

Adrien knew what the game was and he blushed. "Ok, let's just play."

Alya spun the bottle: Nino ---> Marinette

Mari gulped as Nino picked out a card. He read it aloud, "Tease Adrien in the closet!"

"WHAT?!" Adrien and Marinette yelled at the same time.

Alya chuckled, "You gotta!"

"FINE!!!!!!!!" The bluenette grabbed the confused red model and trudged into the closet. She locked the door and sat down. "Ugh, how to do this?!"

Adrien looked on as she got a naughty idea. "Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Notin."

"Why are you and Alya always saying that?!"

Mari ignored him and scooched closer to him. She got close enough to whisper in his ear. "Do you want me to tease you?"

"I-"

She sat on his lap and her back was facing him. She smirked and started moving. 

"M-maaaari!"

"Nope, I'm not stopping," she shook her head.

"I hope you can handle me," Marinette whispered.

She stopped and smirked at the lump in Adrien's pants. "Hard?"

"N-no!"

"What's this then~," she teased, moving her hands to grip the protruding lump. 

He moaned quietly, barely enough for her to hear. 

"I can't hear you~" She slipped her finger in his pants, causing him to gasp. She smirked when she saw the shocked expression on Adrien's face. Mari put her finger inside his boxers and touched his dick. 

"Big."

Adrien gasped when she grazed her nail across his member and lolled his head back. Her hands snaked their way up to his abs and she trailed her hands across his body, making him shudder.

"M-Marinette! N-no!"

"Nino said to tease you and that's exactly what I'm doing..."

She pushed his pants down and same with with his boxers. (oh lord) His cock sprung out and she grabbed it. Adrien groaned when she started massaging it. 

"P-please n-noooo! Marinette no!"

"Marinette yes!"

She squeezed it and he let out a moan. "We'd better be hopeful Alya and Nino can't hear."

Adrien pulled himself to the on and off switch above the shoe rack. He pressed on and was dragged back to his position. "Soundproof." His voice was almost raspy. As soon as he got back to his laying down position, Mari kissed the tip of his cock and trailed kisses along his length. 

Adrien wanted her to put it in her mouth but she wouldn't. He couldn't do anything about it since it was her dare. He choked out, "Please. Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please put it in your mouth!"

"Who?"

"Marinette!" He hated this. He was getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. "Please put my dick in your mouth, Marinette!"

"Alright," she grinned and obeyed. Adrien was at once lost in the sea of pleasure. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she sucked. This went on for about 5 mins when he couldn't hold it any longer. "I'm gonna...!"

"Cum."

Her voice made him cum easily down her throat and she swallowed the thick liquid. 

Marinette pulled his boxers and pants back up and smirked. "You're so easy to tease."

"Marinette...I've never seen this side of you before!"

"Welp, I am innocent Marinette with a naughty side!"

She laughed and pulled a wide-eyed Adrien to his room to see Alya and Nino making out.

"Oh come on guys!" Mari facepalmed.

"Sorry." Alya grinned toothily and they all sat back down. "Did you tease Adrien?"

"Yes."

"IT WAS HORRIBLE! I AM NEVER GETTING THAT CARD AGAIN!!!!!!!" He shouted though he didn't really mean it. He loved the way she sucked and licked and turned him on.

**_Oh lord, this was so weird, gosh. Heck, what did I just write?! Oops more smut and fluff and sin and whatever coming up!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all!
> 
> Btw, you guys can call me Lala.


	4. Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A adrienette kiss!

_**Did you guys read my last chapter?** _🥵🥵

"Oh?" Marinette grinned.

Adrien groaned and spun the bottle. "Let's just play."

It landed: Alya ---> Marinette.

"Why always me?!" Mari groaned. 

Alya smirked and picked up a card. "Sit in Adrien's lap for the rest of the game."

"FINE!!!"

Adrien gulped as she sat in his lap, her weight pressing down on his cock. "Scoot somewhere else please..." he whispered in Mari's ear. But that was a mistake. She tried to move somewhere else and ended up scooting her butt all over his member. "No stop!" he whisper-shouted in her ear. 

Alya spun the bottle and it landed: Nino ---> Adrien.

Nino grabbed a card, "Kiss Marinette!"

Adrien pulled Marinette into a soft kiss:

(NOT MY IMAGE CREDIT TO WHOEVER MADE THIS!!!!)

Alya screeched as they pulled away, "MY SHIP HAS SAIIIILLLLLEEEEDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both of them blushed and Adrien rubbed his head. "C'mon Alya! Did we scream "MY SHIP HAS SAIIILLEEEDDDD!" whenever you two kissed?" Mari said.

"Well, good roast." The redhead gave the bottle to the bluenette to spin it. Of course, Mari spun it and it landed: Marinette ---> Nino.

"Time for revenge, Nino!" She grinned and picked up a card. "Go with your girlfriend into the closet and do 7 minutes in heaven."

"OH COME ON DUDETTE!"

"You didn't have mercy on me," she smirked.

Alya dragged Nino into the closet and a few seconds later, Adrien and Marinette heard moans. "Hm...They're doing something in there." Adrien chuckled. "What shall we do?"

"I don't know..." Marinette put her hand on his dick and pressed to get up. She noticed Adrien biting his lip. "Ah I'm sorry!!!!!!" she turned red and stepped back. 

"No, no, it's ok. Why are you getting up?"

"Oh I was going to go cook something, I'm HUUUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!" Her stomach gurgled as if it was agreeing. Adrien jumped up and chirped, "Me too!"

She giggled and asked, "Do you want to help me?"

"Anything for food!"

She giggled again, "Let's go!" Mari pulled Adrien into the kitchen and gave him some flour and sugar. "Mix these." A quarter of the flour ended up on the golden boy's face than in the bowl. 

"Adrien! You're a mess!" She laughed at the boy who kinda looked like a snowman. "Lemme clean you up."

She grabbed a towel and cleaned the flour off his face. He sneezed and Mari's rubber bands keeping her pigtails in place flew off ( _Yes he sneezed really hard and her bands were loose anyway_ ). Her hair was free and it was slightly wavy. "Mari, did you curl your hair?"

"No, but I slept with a towel twisting my hair."

"Oh," Adrien got closer to Marinette, "you look beautiful. Especially with that sexy dress of yours."

"R-really?"

"Yes," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Marinette fiddled with her bracelet and stared into those gorgeous green eyes of his. Adrien whispered, "Change your hairstyle more often."

She blushed and he lifted her chin up and smiled. Adrien's smile could make anyone else smile because he was so friendly and the same applied to Marinette. Suddenly, they heard gasping behind them( **I hate myself for doing this** 😒). 

Alya and Nino were staring in shock, mind-blown. Adrien and Mari jumped apart and started babbling nonsense. "This isn't-We're not-I didn't-You don't-I-"

"ADRIENETTETTETE!!!!!!!!" she squealed and Nino elbowed her. "Let's leave them alone to cook."

"DUDES, I WANT PIZZAAAAAA OK?"

"I'm not sure-" Mari started.

"PIZZA PIZZA PIZZAAAA!"

"Ok, Nino. I'll try."

"Thanks!" Nino dragged a squealing Alya back to Adrien's room. 

Adrien turned to Marinette once they were out of sight to see that she was already cutting carrots. "What are the carrots for?"

"They're for soup. You have a cold."

"No, I don't!" 

"Yes. You. Do." She stopped cutting and reached on her tippy toes to feel his forehead. "See? You have a fever too."

Suddenly, everything went black and all he could remember was "ADRIENNNN!!!!!!!!" 

...............................

Adrien woke up from his slumber to see Marinette leaning over his face, her lips inches away from his. Instantly, he realized she was sleeping. She was like an angel, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and lips close to his cheek. She was mumbling, "Adrien..." He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from letting out a groan as his cock hardened in his pants. _Is she fantasizing about me?_ Adrien gasped, awaking the sleeping angel currently sprawled over him. 

"ADRIEN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" 

"Y-yeah. What happened?" He felt super cold so he pulled the comforter over him. "I'm cold!"

"I told you that you had a cold!" Marinette gave him the soup to eat and it looked delish. She explained, "You fainted and I brought you to your room. You've been sleeping for 3 hours now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette confess. Big reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my FAV chapter! It's so fluffy and cute!

**_My favorite chapter. It's the best chapter in my opinion. Lots of fluff, I think._ **

"3 HOURS?!?!" Adrien yelped, jumping up from the bed. 

Marinette giggled, "Don't worry about Alya and Nino. I have a feeling they aren't bored."

"Ohhhhhh," he smiled, "good for them."

_(In case you don't get what Alya and Nino are doing: they're doing it)_

"What should we do? They said they're going to come back in 30 mins."

"M-m." 

"Let's eat."

"Alright."

Marinette handed a bowl of corn soup to him and picked up a slice of pizza. Arien sipped his soup and finished it in a matter of minutes. She finished her pizza slice in minutes as well. "What should we do?" 

"How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Ok!"

Mari accidentally spilled her lemonade, being as clumsy as she is. It spilled all over her fingers and the floor. Adrien cleaned up the floor quickly with Marinette helping him. 

She put her fingers in her mouth to clean off all the liquid. ( ** _not that liquid_** ) Something about the way she sucked the lemonade off made him very aroused. _I wonder what it'll feel like if she does that on my di-_ _Wait Adrien what?!?!? ADRIEN AGRESTE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST THINK?!?!?_

Marinette giggled when she saw his cock harden. He covered himself with the comforter and turned a deep crimson. "How about we just play?"

"Ok. Truth or dare, Adrien?"

"Um...Dare."

"Reveal your deepest, darkest secret to me."

"Welp," Adrien purred, "my _Purr_ incess looks absolutely _mew_ velous!"

"CHAT NOIR?!?!??!?!?!?!??!" Mari gasped.

"Cat's out of the ba-" he stopped when she started crying. "What's wrong, Minette?"

"I r-rejected y-you so m-many times f-for y-your alter e-ego! I don't d-deserve to have y-you A-Adrien."

"What do you mean, 'have me'? And you never rejected me?"

"I-I'm L-Ladybug."

"WHAT?!?" How could he have not noticed this before? Her eyes, her hair, her personality, all matched Ladybug. He was dumb, dumb, dumb!

Mari clenched his shoulders. "You're disappointed, aren't you? You expected it to be someone amazing, like Chloe-"

"First of all, EW! Chloe? No siree! And second of all, I'm not disappointed, just a little shocked."

She giggled and the sound made Adrien giggle along with her. "I've been wanting to tell you something, Bugaboo."

"What is it?"

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and whispered the words Marinette had wanted to hear for oh, so many years. "I love you."

Marinette sat still, trying to process the moment.

"I. Love. You." Adrien repeated.

The dam broke in her eyes and the tears flowed freely down her face. She sobbed tears of joy and put her hands on her mouth. "I-I love you too."

Adrien released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. She embraced him, love flowing through her body. He lifted her chin and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Your fever, Adrien." Marinette touched his forehead to realize he was normal again. "Wait how?"

She saw two antennas doing something in Adrien's hair. "Adrien! There's something in your hair!" She picked it out with a glove and saw that it was Tikki. Her kwami. 

Adrien saw too and gasped, "Aren't you Ladybug's Kwami? What were you doing in my hair? Finding a home? Because if so, Marinette's hair is way better."

"No! I was healing you! You had a fever so I helped you." Tikki smiled and went into Mari's purse. 

"Oh! Tikki, thanks!" he put Marinette's purse away and pulled her closer.

Mari giggled, "Impatient?"

"Be quiet."

She giggled again while Tikki flew away and slept in the closet to give the two some privacy.

"Kiss me," Marinette told him.

Adrien pulled Marinette into such a love-filled kiss, she melted into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her waist and pulled her up so she was dangling in the air. _(aww, it's so cute if you imagine it: Adrien holding Mari by the waist while she's in the air)_ They kissed languidly: warm and deep.

"Adrien." She pulled away to breathe. "We can't do anything else. We can finish this after the game."

"Right, I forgot about that."

"Alya and Nino should be here by now-" The couple(Alya and Nino) walked in with Alya limping. 

"What happened, Alya?"

"Notin girl!"

"I know you guys-"

"OK! Jeez, we did ok?"

"Ok. Wanna continue playing the game?"

"K." Alya sat down and so did the others. Adrien spun the bottle and it landed: Alya ---> Marinette.

Marinette groaned as Alya picked a card. She read, "Do it."

Adrien blushed deep red and so did Marinette. "N-no! After!"

"Ok."

Nino spun and it landed: Nino ---> Adrien. Nino smirked and whispered something in Adrien's ear. Instantly, Adrien blushed wildly and flailed his arms around while yelling, "I can't!" 

"Yes, you can!"

"Fine later!"

"Nope!"

"Fine! After we, you know," he blushed.

"What is it?"

Nino ignored her and spun the bottle. It was Alya ---> Adrien. Alya picked a card and read, "Go to a ball with all of us."

"Ok, come on." Adrien went into his closet and took his shirt off. He was about to put another one on, but suddenly, Marinette toppled through the door like she was pushed in forcefully. 

"A-" Mari turned crimson when she saw him without a shirt. Adrien also turned a deep red as his chest was fully shown. "I'M SORRY! ALYA PUSHED ME IN! IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!" she went on rambling until the blonde put a finger on her mouth. 

"It's a-okay. You've seen me with less before. Like, I mean, the teasing and all."

Marinette blushed harder and turned away, remembering. "And why did Alya make you come in here?" Adrien asked.

"Oh! She um...wanted me to...um...dress with y-you."

"WHAT?!!?!?!"

"Y-yeah."

"B-but you've seen me with less, sure, but am I even allowed to look at you?"

"I mean, we could just turn around and not peek."

Adrien's lips curved into a smirk. "I don't want to turn around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG TOO CUTE


	6. Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends go to a ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa Adrien, chill.

**_The last chapter ending was um...Adrien smirky. I know, that's not a thing. Ok, let's get the party started!_ **

"WHAT?! ADRIEN AGRESTE YOU PERV-" Marinette shouted.

Adrien covered her mouth so only muffled screaming was coming out of her mouth. "It's not fair, you get to and I don't. 😢" 

"Fine." Mari pointed her finger at him. "No 'it' now."

"Ok." Adrien watched as she removed her sexy black outfit and her bra. She took off her undergarments while he stared at her gorgeous body. She was curvy, making something hard. _(I wonder what it is)_ The blonde put on a suit: 

And Marinette wore:

**_(guys I know, Adrien's is nothing compared to Mari's but, deal with it)_ **

"Do do you like it?" Mari whispered nervously. Adrien was gaping at her and he asked, "Where did you buy this?"

"Oh no! I made it myself!"

"WHAT! THIS BEAUTIFUL DRESS...YOU MADE BY YOURSELF?!?!?!?" Adrien picked Marinette up into the air and twirled her around. "You're amazing" was the only thing he whispered before leaning in to peck her softly.

"You're handsome too" came the reply. _(my babies, all grown up and making the fandom happy by being amazing)_

"Will you...um...uh...w-will you be my g-girlfriend?" Adrien rubbed his neck. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mari squealed and hugged the blond tightly. "YES!" **_(sniff, sniff)_**

"How about we go now?" He said and opened the closet door to find Alya and Nino dressed:

Alya:

Nino:

"Wow Alya, wow Nino!" Mari smiled. But the attention-grabber was definitely Marinette. Her bluebell dress matched her bluebell eyes, and her hair was done in a fancy bun. 

"Marinette overreacted." Adrien grinned and caused Mari to giggle. "But I like it anyway." 

They all went off to the ball. _**(I know guys, it's overreacting for just a ball but it's fanfiction so shh)**_

When Mari walked in, all eyes stared at her, except for Nino. He was with Alya. There was this boy, his name was James. He stared at her and stepped in front of her. 

"Shall we dance?" He bowed. She gasped and answered, "I'm sorry, but I already have a partner."

Marinette walked past him and giggled when she saw Adrien, holding his hand out. She took it and he twirled her into the dance floor. **(I'm so dead today if I keep writing such cuteness** 😭 ** _cuteness overload_** **)**

James clenched his fists and arrogantly pushed Adrien. "She's mine!" he yelled and Adrien was pushed onto the floor. 

"I don't have anything to do with you, now Marinette _wants_ to dance with me, unlike you so back off." He knew Marinette didn't like it when he fought with people for her so he tried to fight using words. **(All hail Mahatma Gandhi, non-violent man** 😂 **)**

James punched Adrien in the face and forcefully made Mari dance with him. Adrien was on the floor and James was kicking him. Every time Marinette tried to help him, he would just kick Adrien away. 

Nino stomped over and pushed James. "Get away! Can you not see she doesn't want to dance with you?!" Alya glared at James as well. Mari managed a tiny smile. Her friends acted like big siblings to her. To be honest, she didn't mind. 

Luckily, no one cared about the fight happening(kinda fight) and were dancing away. 

Adrien groaned and looked up to see his friends glaring at a boy with neatly combed hair(he looked like Hans except uglier)and Marinette hunched over him. Thankfully, he was not damaged or injured. 

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You got hit in the face by James," she whispered.

Adrien got up and remembered everything that had happened. Alya, Nino, and Adrien walked away, glaring, while pulling Marinette away. 

"Thanks guys!" Mari hugged Alya and Nino and Adrien. She hugged Adrien especially tightly, sniffing his cologne. Adrien was surprised for just a moment before hugging her back. "Thank you for not using violence, Adrien. You truly listen to what I say. I'm gonna make croissants for you when we get home." **_(I can't I just can't, this is too cute)_**

Adrien jumped up and down and squealed, "Croissants?!"

"Yes, boi." She bopped his nose causing the already excited Adrien to giggle like a baby. _**(EEEK! Giggling Adrien is so cute)**_

Marinette kissed his cheek and hugged him even tighter cause he was so adorable. "You're a stupid and adorable boi."

"But I'm your stupid and adorable boi!"

Marinette turned around to find Nino's and Alya's jaws dropped. "Marinette? Not stuttering? Something's up."

"As a matter of fact, there is. We're dating," Mari whispered. 

Alya screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alya!" Adrien said, "you're screaming."

"Oh sorry."

"You know what, we're gonna dance for a while and go home," Adrien suggested. Everyone agreed. 

Adrien put his hand on Mari's waist, she put her hand on his shoulder and a hand together. 

**After the dance and they got home...**

Marinette heated the pizza she made before and gave 2 slices to each person. She also gave some milk to her kitty who drank it up. 

They ate lunch...

Nino jumped up and yelled, "ADRIEN! MARINETTE! YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR TWO DARES! IT AND YOU KNOW ADRIEN!"

"No! I'll do you know later! Like when we graduate! Which is next week!" Adrien yelped.

"Fine! We're gonna do it too since I didn't finish with Alya yet." Alya scolded Nino and asked, "Do you have a spare bedroom?"

"Uh..." Adrien guided them to a spare bedroom and gave them some spare sheets. "When you're done, change the sheets."

They both blushed and Mari laughed. Adrien and Marinette made their way into his bedroom and locked the door. "I've been waiting for this from a long time, ma Minette."


	7. My Adrien, My Marinette(SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT/LEMON/LIME/FLUFF/SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. 😂

**_Now for the sin/smut/lemon chapter! No judging! Funny comments allowed, things like That's not possible! not allowed._ **

_**Btw, I'll allow you to comment requests so I can shape the story into y'all's ideas.** _

**_Warning: Sin/Smut/Lemon or whatever you call it!_ **

She turned red and Adrien jumped on top of her. 

"Y'know Adrien, I should come up with a nickname that I can call you in front of everyone. You already have tons, why not me?" Mari giggled when Adrien pecked her cheek.

"How about something like Prince?"

"YES! PERFECT!" 

He laughed when she started teasing him. "Kiss me, my _prince_."

He obeyed and kissed her. "Can I go further?" He asked between kisses. "Of course, Kitty."

He dipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it. He found her tongue and played with it. The atmosphere was suddenly getting hot... Marinette did the same and after a few minutes, they both broke the kiss to take a breath and found a string of saliva connecting them.

Mari giggled, "We're disgusting."

Adrien laughed, but it quickly turned into a blush when she started removing her dress. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his groan as his pants became painfully tight. Marinette noticed and removed it faster to reveal herself in Chat Noir-themed undergarments. The bra had a green paw print on each of her breasts. **_(Nope I'm not describing the p-word. I hate it! it's so cringy)_**

Adrien gasped and blushed, turning away. "I never knew you had Chat Noir-themed stuff!"

"Well...You didn't ask!"

Adrien gasped at her remark and a dangerous smirk formed on his lips. "Never say such naughty things, or you'll be punished."

"You didn't ask! You should've!" He pounced on her and pawed at her face. "You naughty girl!" She giggled and pulled her bra off so she was just in underwear.

Suddenly, Adrien felt his pants were super tight and he couldn't stop another groan. 

"What happened-" she noticed the huge bulge in Adrien's tight pants and she smirked. Marinette pushed her underwear off and Adrien stared at how she was already so wet.

The bluenette sat on him and started grinding her butt against his dick. Adrien moaned as she moved faster. He playfully pushed her off and pulled off his clothes so he was just in boxers. Mari ground her pussy against him. He could feel how wet she was through the fabric of his boxers. 

They both moaned at the same time and Marinette trailed kisses all over his chest. Adrien pushed her off playfully and kissed her jawline, making kisses to her neck. Mari moaned profusely. He bit and sucked, leaving a hickey, marking her as his. 

She glared at him and did the same to his neck, causing him to moan as well. The blond stared hungrily at her breasts and looked at her. Marinette permitted him and he gripped one, licking the other. "A-Adriennnn!"

The blue-eyed teen moaned again and again as he gave each breast its desired attention. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples and sucked. He stopped and smashed his lips against hers when she moaned louder.

Marinette kissed him back and said, "My turn."

Adrien leaned back onto the pillow and she pushed off his boxers. She gripped his cock and squeezed, making him moan. Mari kissed the tip, teasing. 

"Stop teasing princess!"

She trailed kisses along his length **(** ** _Me: *doing calculations* l x w x h)_** and licked. Without warning, she put it in her mouth and sucked hard. Adrien gripped the pillow while she deepthroated him. "M-Mari...I'm gonna cum!" He warned before releasing. She licked her lips.

Adrien flipped her over so he was on top. He trailed kisses from her chest to her stomach and went down, hungrily looking at her wet pussy. "May I?"

"Y-yeah."

With that, he licked up her folds and gave her clit a broad lick. He licked and licked until she was close. "I'm gonna..." As soon as she said that, he stopped. "Why'd you stop?!" she glared. She needed release, and she needed it now. 

He rubbed her clit and shoved 2 fingers inside. God, she was wet! Marinette let out moans as he put another finger in. This went on for about 5 minutes before she came all over his fingers. He held them up and licked them off. 

Marinette blushed and turned away. "What? You taste so sweet, Minette."

"J-just stop."

"Fine." She pinched his nipple. "Ow! Okay, my purrincess!"

"Much better." She left another 2 marks on his chest and he had very less compared to the ones he left on her stomach and chest. 

Adrien kissed her deeply and she giggled. He went back down to her pussy and sucked hard for about 2 mins. "Ah! Ah...Adrien!"

She came all over his mouth and he licked it. "Mmmm..."

She bit her lip.

He sloppily kissed her and lined his cock up with her pussy. "You're making me horny," he groaned as his dick slid up and down her folds. 

"Is that good or bad?" she whimpered when he wouldn't push it in.

"Good."

"Push it in already!"

"Nope!" he slapped her ass and smirked. He needed her desperately but he also wanted to tease her. 

Marinette gripped his shoulders and whined, "Please! I need you now!"

Adrien grunted and slipped in her warm pussy. "God, you're so wet...and tight..." Mari moaned loudly and cried out in pain. "Ah!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

"Alright." he slowly went in until his dick was fully inside. "Mmmm," he moaned. 

Adrien's cock throbbed inside with a need to move. But he wouldn't move until he made sure she wasn't hurt and was okay. "Can I move?"

"Y-yes. Go slow until I say go faster, okay?"

"Okay."

He slowly pulled out until only his tip was in. Then he went in again. He continued this until Mari yelled, "Faster!" Adrien moved a little bit faster and continued to go in and out. 

"Faster, harder, deeper, please!"

He pumped in and out of her at an inhuman speed causing Marinette to arch her back and cry out. Adrien pounded into her and groaned when he hit her g-spot. He hit all the sweet spots into her and they both moaned in unison. His member stretched within her and he pounded in and out. 

Adrien and Marinette both craved release so Marinette moaned loudly when he grabbed her hips and made her move into him faster. The bluenette moaned again and flipped herself so she was on top.

"Wow, Minette!" He bit back a moan as the action caused him to hit her walls hard. Mari screamed and cursed, "Fuck!" **_(yes, not appropriate but I don't think she's gonna say ah ah ah when Adrien's literally pounding into her)_**

She accidentally dropped herself on his dick and the action made him go way deeper into her. Adrien cursed and dropped her on him again and again and again. Suddenly, he stopped and sat up. Marinette cried out and kissed him to try to control herself. 

"I'm going to cum!" She arched her back and came inside him. She rode out her orgasm and kissed him. Adrien needed release now. He went harder and thrust in and out. Mari's walls clenched around him and got tighter and tighter and tighter and _tighter_. He was about to pull out but Marinette wouldn't let him. "I want Emma."

Adrien shot his seed deep inside her hot, wet, warm pussy and she screamed as she felt him fill her to the brim. They collapsed on top of each other and Adrien pecked Marinette's cheek.

She giggled, "That was fun."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And you didn't let me pull out!" He scolded.

"We're graduating anyway. Besides, I want Emma."

"You already named her? And what if it's a boy?" Adrien asked.

"Louis and Hugo."

"You mean you plan to do this 3 times?"

Mari blushed and kissed him lovingly. Suddenly, she heard screaming coming from the other room. "They're busy."

"Yeah."

"Let's clean up."

"Yeah ok."

**They changed the sheets and fell asleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😵😳🙃


	8. Punished In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette punishes Adrien to try to get a word out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter....🥵  
> Ok, here's the next one!  
> WARNING: DRAMA

**_That chapter was hot!_ **

**_Warning: Sin/Smut_ **

**The next day...**

Adrien woke up to see him sleeping on his bed and sounds coming from the kitchen. He listened closely and heard footsteps so he immediately tucked himself in. He pretended to sleep. Marinette walked over to him and placed his waffles and croissants on a plate. Some chocolate milk was placed too. She placed the plate on his nightstand and cupped his cheek. 

Mari lovingly pecked his lips and whispered, "Sleep well, my prince."

Adrien smiled when she walked away. He sat up and thought to himself, _What a great girlfriend I have. She lets me sleep while she wakes up and cooks for me. She gives me all the attention I want. She makes my favorite stuff while still keeping me healthy. I love Marinette. She's so loving. I'm so lucky to have her...Do I even deserve such an angel?_

_What did I do? I picked up a cane for a man and he gave me a miraculous and made me a hero. Just because I picked up a cane. Wait. Does that mean he gave miraculouses to whoever picked up canes for him? Nah._

_I love you Marinette. I'm the luckiest man alive._

Adrien grabbed a croissant and munched on it. Well, there was only one anyway. He ate his waffles and drank his milk. He took off his clothes and walked into the shower. But when he walked in, he saw Marinette, her hair down as she took a shower. Adrien eeped and Mari turned around. 

She laughed, "Oh it's you. Come in!"

He walked in and felt weird being naked next to his girlfriend. True, he had yesterday but he was so caught up in the feeling that he didn't worry about anything else.

"Um..." he murmured.

"What were you dreaming about last night?"

"Oh just how I am so lucky to have such an angel as my girlfriend. Seriously, I cannot replace you. No one can replace you, Marinette. To top that off, you're Paris's superheroine."

She giggled and hugged him. Marinette pressed herself against Adrien's body. "What was that 'you know' thing Nino told you to do?"

Adrien couldn't answer as his eyes were focused on how her breasts were pressed against his abs and how her pussy was pressed up against his cock. It sent an electrifying shock through him.

"Tell me, Prince."

"I-I can't." His voice was finally back. "Would you mind stepping back please?" he swallowed.

"Nope." She got closer so now his dick was sliding in between her folds.

"We're not doing that again right?"

"Of course not! I'm just asking you a question."

Adrien gulped, "I can't tell you. N-Nino said not to." His eyes were focused on his member, how it was rubbing against her folds. He shuddered.

Marinette decided to kiss him. Unfortunately, his dick was already hard, so it pushed in her, length sliding deep in her still tight pussy.

"MARINETTE!"

"Ah...Will you answer me now?"

"N-no!"

She pressed closer against him, making him slide deeper into her. "Ah...Please! I can't! Nino said no...ahhhh!"

"Mm...well, you have a choice. You can either tell me or face the punishment."

"F-face th-the punishment."

Mari moved closer, rocking her hips so his cock was hitting her walls. She suddenly pushed herself onto him hard and fast, causing his tip to hit her g-spot hard. Adrien screamed softly and gripped her hips. "Y-you said we weren't doing that again."

"Oh, but I thought you would agree to tell me." She moaned. The lovely sounds coming from her mouth were marvelous. Marinette moaned louder when his member stretched in her. She remembered the amazing feeling when Adrien hit every single good spot inside her. Adrien was now 7 inches inside her, and to be honest, that was a lot. 

Adrien hit her g-spot 5 times before brushing past it and hitting a spot deep inside her that immediately made her cum all over his length. Mari's walls clenched around him as she pinned his hands to the wall. 

Marinette accidentally moved up to pin his hands and caused his cock to hit her pussy hard. Mari screamed and cursed at herself. Adrien couldn't control it anymore and was about to cum when she pulled him out. 

"REALLY?!" he glared. Now he craved release like a drug. "You can't do this to me!"

"You said you wanted to face the punishment."

"MMM...HMPH!"

"Tell me what Nino told you and I'll let you cum way deep in me."

"GRRRRR! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"FINE!"

Adrien was mad at her for 2 seconds before pulling her into a kiss. "I'm sorry, Minette."

"It's okay. But you'd better tell me one day."

"Next week, I promise!"

"Alright. Let's see if I can survive that long." 

Adrien chuckled while Marinette smirked. "Do you want to cum?"

He was reminded of how he craved release again. "YES PLEASE!"

Marinette slid his cock between her wet, wet, _wet_ folds. She rubbed his length on her folds so it was going up and down vertically. Adrien and Marinette couldn't form words as Adrien moved in circles so his dick was sliding up and down her folds. Waves of electricity shot through them. 

"Do you want me to continue this?"

"I don't care as long as I get a release!" Adrien barked, very desperate.

Mari kept sliding it up and down, up and down until half of his cock was in. She purposely clenched her walls around him, squeezing his cock hard since he was so big. Adrien moaned loudly. She made him pull out and smirked.

"Please. Stop. Teasing." His voice was raspy.

"Okay." She pushed it back in after rubbing it. She slid it all the way in and he groaned at how wet she was. Marinette purposely clenched her walls again but this time, harder. Adrien screamed and gripped anything he could find, which was the towel horizontal pole. He gripped it hard and let out moans and screams. He pulled out and shot his semen all over her stomach and breasts. 

They were under a shower so it wiped off right away. Adrien felt so much better now that he had released. "Mmmm," he smiled.

Mari put on some clothes:

Adrien did too:

They both walked out together and saw Alya cooking while Nino was cleaning. Alya was yelling, "Clean up that mess! You literally knocked all my hard work over!"

"Whoa, what happened? Did Nino become a butler all of a sudden?" Adrien said.

"HE KNOCKED OVER ALL MY HARD WORK!" Alya shouted.

Nino kissed her cheek, "Sorry Alya."

"Clean it up and I'll forgive you."

Nino immediately got to cleaning as soon as she said that. 

"Alya, you're too hard on him. Look, as soon as you said you're going to forgive him, he did whatever you wanted. He loves you, Alya. He would do anything for you. Adrien would do the same for me, wouldn't you Adrien?"

"Yesh." He was taste-testing her macaroons. "Mmm, the strawberry one is really good, but the banana one tasted like glue."

"Ok. I'll note it. Anyway, in return, I give Adrien the attention he wants. He gives me a kiss on the forehead before going out, he brings back things I like, and keeps me healthy. He gives me the attention I love: I love you if good, I'm sorry if bad. And he taste-tests my cooking. He also soothes me, helps me. In return, I give Adrien what he wants, make him smile, soothe him after a hard day, kiss him, do all the work for him, and keep him healthy. We both love each other to death. AND, even if he knocks over my hard work, I'll just make him say sorry and I clean it up."

Alya's eyes were brimmed with tears. She picked Nino up from the floor and sobbed into his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Nino. I'll never take you for granted again. Forgive me." **_(omg this is so dramatic and touching)_**

"It's okay, Alya. I love you anyway." Nino wiped the tears out of her eyes and kissed her.

Adrien's eyes were filled with tears as well, hearing Marinette say such wonderful things about him. 

"I love you, Marinette," He whispered before hugging her tightly.

**_AHHHH THIS IS SO LOVELY!!!!!!!!! IT'S SO DRAMATIC AND TOUCHING AND LOVE-FILLED! Kudos if you agree!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LOVELY


	9. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

**_Smut for y'all! If you feel uncomfortable with smut, you shouldn't even be here. The title says "Smut" so no hate comments._ **

"Me too, Adrien." Marinette hugged him back. She felt a tear on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Prince?"

"I love you. I'm so lucky to have you. I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Adrien pulled away, smiling.

Mari giggled and took his hand in hers. "I want to show you something. But we need to go to my house."

"Oh no, what about your parents! We've already-" She placed a finger on his lips. "We'll worry about that later. Now let's go!"

**They got in the car and went to the bakery...**

Tom was dusting the shelves and Sabine was helping him. Marinette and Adrien walked in to be greeted by big hugs from Mari's parents.

"Marinette! Oh, it's okay that you stayed at Adrien's. We know-" Sabine started.

"Maman!" 

"Okay, dearie. Why did you bring Adrien?"

"I wanted to tell you something." Mari fidgeted with her shirt. Adrien smiled warmly at her and said, "Should I tell them?"

"No, they're my parents, I should. Maman, Papa, I have a boyfriend. And he is right in front of you."

"WHAT?! OMG!!!" Tom and Sabine screamed. 

Tom pointed a finger. "You should've sought our blessings first!"

"WELL, I was being the good daughter you raised me to be by showing you, my BOYFRIEND!"

"What a great child we have!" Tom and Sabine locked hands and smiled at each other.

"Wow, real smooth Mari," Adrien laughed.

"Yup," Mari unsurely said, "Are you okay with it, Maman, Papa?"

"OF COURSE! ADRIEN ON THE HOUSE SWEETS FOR A WEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYA!" Sabine shouted.

"Oh, and when are you two gonna get married?" Tom grinned.

"Papa!" she screamed. Adrien blushed like crazy and Marinette did too.

Mari's Dad ignored it and whispered loudly, "Make my grandchildren beautiful ok?"

Marinette and Adrien turned dark red and Sabine giggled, "Make 3!" So basically, she was implying do 'it' 3 times.

Mari grabbed Adrien and led him upstairs. "Maman! You better have removed those posters!"

"Oops." Sabine chuckled before going back to dusting.

Adrien raised an eyebrow when he entered the room. She had his entire schedule, his pictures, and there were hearts drawn all over it. "Big fan huh?"

"GRRR YOU MAKE ME SOO MADDDDD!"

"Haha" was the reply. "And why exactly do you have pictures of me? With hearts- Wait. HEARTS?!"

"Yes! I have a GIGANTIC crush on you."

"Well, I had a HUGE crush on Ladybug. Turns out we had a crush on each other and didn't even know it!"

Marinette was already setting up Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. "Let's play!"

"Alright."

Adrien sat on the chaise and grinned. 

**A couple of rounds later...**

"One more round!" He whined, having lost 3 times already.

"No, Kitty. Let's eat lunch."

**After lunch cause I'm lazy...**

"Mmm, that was good!" Adrien rubbed his full stomach. "Yummy!"

When he walked into Mari's room, he found her with a worried look. "What's wrong, princess?"

"What about your dad? Will he accept this?" came the answer.

Instantly, Adrien remembered they had to seek his father's blessings. "Let's not. He doesn't care anyway. He'll probably lock me up in my room and kick you out and never let you see me again if we tell him."

**They went to sleep after eating dinner a couple of hours later...**

(NOT MY IMAGE CREDIT TO WHOEVER MADE THIS)

In the middle of the night, Marinette woke up. She saw Adrien, shivering and crying. It was raining outside and huge bolts of thunder were striking. "Adrien?" she whispered.

It seemed to make him sadder, and he clutched her shirt, sobbing. 

"Adrien, wake up. I'm here. I'm here, love," she soothed and grabbed his shoulder. She shook him as hard as she could and he finally woke up. "

"W-what?"

"Shh...I'm here for you..." Mari caressed his head and kissed his cheek. This seemed to make Adrien feel better but a few tears were still left in his eyes. 

Another strike of thunder hit a tree outside and Adrien started crying all over again. 

"Adrien, what's wrong? Come on, my prince, you gotta tell me so I can help you." Marinette pecked the shivering boy's lips.

"Th-thunderstorm-ms, s-scar-ry," was all he could say before collapsing on her chest.

"Oh." It all clicked. She understood now. Adrien never had anybody to soothe him from his fear of thunderstorms. His father definitely wouldn't, and Nathalie wouldn't either. So all he had was Plagg, who wasn't much help. 

The bluenette softly kissed him, hoping to relax the boy. He did seem to relax a bit. "Are you feeling better?"

"N-no."

"What do you think I could do to relax you?"

"I-I don't know. J-just keep d-doing things until I f-feel relaxed please." 

Marinette smiled and nodded. "Okay." She tried many things, like milk and croissants but nothing ever soothed him. She accidentally sat on his dick and he moaned softly. She tilted her head and watched him toss his head back. 

_Hmm..._

She got off and put her hand on his pants. Mari looked at Adrien but he just waved his hand. "Do whatever you want please."

She pulled his Ladybug pajama pants off to see him wearing no boxers. "No boxers?"

"They're uncomfortable to wear to sleep," he said.

"Right," she nodded. She slowly massaged his cock and squeezed gently. She circled the tip with her tongue. 

Adrien gripped the sheets and tried not to moan since everyone was asleep. But he needed this. He needed relaxation. 

She trailed kisses along the length and put it in her mouth. "Mmm..." she moaned onto his member, sending vibrations through him. Adrien fell back and groaned into the pillow.

Marinette continued for some time and he pulled his pants back on. 

"Thanks, Marinette."

"Anything for you," she whispered before laying on his chest. The steady beating of his heart put her to sleep. "I love you, Minou."

"I love you too, bug." 

The couple fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY


	10. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a wet dream about his girlfriend.

Omg, that last one was so cute! This one is gonna be LOTS SMUTTY! 

"Marinette..." Adrien whispered as Mari got on top of him. "I want you now."

"As you wish." She proceeded to take off her shirt and skirt. She was left in a lacy Chat Noir bra and undergarments. 

He blushed while she took off both. Marinette giggled and whispered, "Do you want me? Do you want my mouth around your dick?" 

He nodded vigorously and she chuckled. Adrien took off his clothes and gestured for her to come. "Come, my purrincess."

She obeyed. Her wet pussy was in line with his cock and he groaned. Mari took his member and slid it between her breasts. The tension between them increased as she moved it. (it getting hot)

"Mmm..." Adrien moaned as she continued for a few minutes. Suddenly, she took his cock and slid it into her mouth, leaving the boy in too much pleasure. "Ah!" he groaned. He bit into her neck, leaving a hickey. 

Marinette moaned onto his dick, making him cum into her mouth. 

"Adrien, you taste so good." He pushed her off and left a lot of marks on her stomach and breasts. "My turn, love bug." Adrien licked up her folds and kissed her clit. He licked broadly for a minute before sucking and nibbling. 

He made sure not to hurt her. By the way she was moaning, he thought he was doing something right. 

"Mmm," she moaned and pushed his head down. His tongue circled at her entrance before going in. They continued for a few minutes before she came into his mouth. He swallowed her hot load.

"You're tasty, princess."

"I know I am," Mari seductively smiled.

Adrien captured his lips with hers and dipped his tongue in. He groaned when he felt her pussy grinding against his cock. Marinette let out more moans when he left her mouth and captured her peaked nipple. "Aht!"

"That's what I like to hear, bug."

He glanced down at her to see her biting her lip. "Do you want your entire length to be inside me, my walls squeezing them as you thrust into me hard and fast? Do you, kitty?"

"Yes, yes, yes, please!" he moaned with need. He couldn't take it anymore and lined his dick up with her dripping wet pussy. The bluenette eased herself onto the blonde, filling more and more of herself with him. 

Once he was completely inside, Adrien watched as Marinette slowly got up until only his tip was inside. Then she sat back down. She repeated his action until she was bouncing up and down, her breasts bouncing along with her. Mari moaned as he hit her g-spot. 

Adrien pulled her legs onto his shoulders, going deeper in her. "I'm gonna...ah!" Marinette screamed as she released, riding out her orgasm. Adrien sped up his thrusts and shot out his semen in short bursts. 

"That...was...amazing, Agreste." Mari giggled.

Suddenly, Adrien woke up. IT WAS ALL A F***ING DREAM?! UGH LORD WHYYYYYYYYYY?!??! His girlfriend was sleeping next to him, smiling softly. He looked at the alarm clock. It read 6:30 A.M. 

He got up and walked downstairs to find Tom and Sabine just walking in.

"Hey son!" Tom called. Adrien turned crimson at the word 'son'. 

"Hi Adrien dear!" 

"Hi Mrs. Cheng, Mr. Dupain."

"Oh just call us Mom and Dad!" Tom waved his hand up and down. 

Adrien blushed even deeper and searched the room for something else to stare at. 

"Honey." Sabine sat him down on a chair. "We want to talk to you about something."

Oh no what did I do now? Are they gonna kill me for making Marinette my girlfriend? Oh lord, what do I do?

"So, son. Are you going to marry our daughter or not?!" Tom shouted with excitement.

Adrien turned red all over and blinked. "Did you just say marry?!"

"Yes! When?"

"Oh, that's a surprise."

"WELL I REQUEST YOU TO MAKE 3 ADORABLE GRANDCHILDREN! And make them adorable! It's been a long time since we've had babies running around, dumping flour on everyone. That's what Marinette used to do. She used to run around her diaper and sing Hamilton songs while dumping things on everyone. Ah, the old days."

Adrien grinned, imagining Mari as a baby. He then imagined himself and Ladybug as a baby.

(OMG BYE I'M DEAD CUTENESS OVERLOAD CUTENESS OVERLOAD)   
(OMG BYE I'M DEAD CUTENESS OVERLOAD CUTENESS OVERLOAD) 

(Chat Noir giving his stick to Ladybug because she couldn't control her yoyo omg bye)

(NDEUHFRPFU3HFRHYYWHWINFUEIHNIP3NFHEIUHUFRINGUHWURGYRIWNRGUNREWION OMG)

He giggled softly when Tom whispered, "It's a school day. Go wake up Marinette." 

He walked up the stairs and entered the room to take a shower.

~Marinette~

Marinette opened her eyes to see no Adrien beside her. She figured he was in the closet so she opened the door to the shower. But what she saw was a sight to see.

Adrien was in the shower with a towel draped over his lower body. His biceps flexed as he rubbed his hair. Droplets of water fell onto his back, which was as muscular as hell. Her eyes couldn't help but follow the droplets down through the valleys of his back. They soaked into the towel. 

She screamed and banged the door closed. Sure, she had been naked next to him, but she still felt as shy as ever if she wasn't in a mood. She panted and hid under the blankets of her bed to get redy for Adrien's wrath of catching him showering.

Adrien opened the blankets to see Marinette huddled in the corner with wide-eyes. "I'm sorry, did my purrincess catch me showering?"

"I'M SORRY ADRIEN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Adrien chuckled and crawled over to her. "You've been naked next to me plenty of times, what's so horrible this time?"

"Because, all those other times, I've been in a mood, but this time is the first time I've not been in a mood and actually knew what I was doing!"

"Ohh," he grinned, "now I'm in a mood."

She gasped when Adrien slid his finger into her pj pants. She wasn't wearing anything under so he had easy access to her. He yanked her closer and played with her folds before putting one digit in. She moaned as he put another two fingers in, pumping them in and out. Mari came all over his fingers and he washed his hands. 

"Shower, love bug." He watched as she entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind her and leaned back onto the wall. 

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Marinette asked. 

"Just enjoying my beautiful girlfriend's curves. Shower, bug." He grinned seductively.

She tried not to faint. With trembling hands, Mari took off her pajama shirt to reveal her small yet large breasts. She removed her pants and turned on the shower. Adrien tilted his head and watched as she removed her pigtails. 

Marinette's hair clung to her body when she turned on the warm water. She took the soap and rubbed it all over herself and took a shower while Adrien stared at how she moved her hands all over her curves, making a particular something hard. 

Mari walked out and put on fresh clothes: a pink blouse and a red skirt with light pink leggings.


	11. Badly Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I ALREADY HAVE 5 KUDOS AND 441 VIEWS! Thanks y'all!

**_Hey! Sorry for not updating. Here's a new chapter._ **

Adrien smiled as he twirled her out of the room. "I love you."

"Me too...Adrien we don't have time for this, we have school!"

"I know," he shrugged, "i mean, it is only 7 o'clock."

"WHAT?!" Marinette punched his stomach. 

"I'm sorry, M'lady!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" Adrien furrowed his brows.

Mari sighed, "Because, you knucklehead, my mom and dad installed security cameras."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No, my parents only check the cameras when I go missing."

The couple walked out of the room and trudged downstairs. When they saw the scene, they recoiled in horror. Sabine had a bandage on her right leg and right hand. Tom was bandaging another bruised part of her body. 

"MAMAN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Marinette rushed to her mother's side and looked at her father worriedly. 

"I don't know, honey. I was baking a muffin when I heard some painful sounds come from behind me. I turned around and saw this big black human thing with a horn on its head. I also saw Sabine, fallen."

"Oh lord," Mari whispered in a panicked Adrien's ear. "It must be an Akuma."

"Oh no, this is BAD!" Adrien cried.

Tom sighed, "I guess you two will have to overtake the bakery and cook. I have to take care of your mother. She will be okay." He took her into their room.

"B-but...I can't! I have school!" Mari exclaimed.

"Close the bakery then" came the reply.

"Alright." She switched the sign from "Open! Come!" to "Closed. We're sorry."

Marinette collapsed on the floor, crying hard. She pulled up her knees to her chest. "M-mum..."

"Shhh...it's okay, it's gonna be fine. Your dad is gonna fix her right up." He leaned against a wall and spread out his legs for her to cuddle close to him. She leaned her head and body on his muscular chest. 

"Th-thank you A-Adrien," she stuttered, not able to get out her words since she was crying. "I love you so much."

He smiled because those were the words that could repair any part of his heart. "I love you more."

Marinette looked up at him, bluebell eyes sparkling. She fluttered her eyes closed and brushed her lips against his. Adrien smiled and returned the gesture. _(my babies)_

Suddenly, Tom burst out of the 'Tom and Sabine Room', holding Sabine. This jerked Adrien and Mari out of their kiss. "What happened?"

"She needs to go to a hospital."

Adrien immediately obeyed and called the ambulance. He told, no, forced them to come quickly and when they were lazy, he told them he was Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien Agreste. "Now!"

Tom rushed into the now arrived ambulance and they took Sabine for care. Tom insisted he come with them. So they set off for the hospital.

Marinette broke down again and Adrien called Gorilla. "Please come quickly!"

"Shhh....It's okay. They are at the hospital now. And the doctors and nurses will heal her so she will look good as new." He cooed.

Gorilla came and opened the door. When he saw the poor crying girl, he gave her a cookie. A ginger cookie. She managed to give him a tiny smile and started munching on the cookie. She had forgotten how hungry she was. 

Adrien didn't care how hungry he was, he just watched her eat and was satisfied she had stopped crying.

When they arrived, it was already 7:40. They were supposed to be there at 7:30.

Adrien walked a sobbing Marinette to their class. Thankfully, they had the first period, History, together. 

Mari was sobbing hard and Adrien was trying to calm her down when they walked into the class. Ms. Mendeleiv was their teacher. Great, the strictest teacher was totally what he needed. 

Ms. Mendeleiv was about to yell at them for being late but she saw Marinette. Adrien cupped Mari's face and soothed, "It's okay, Marinette. She went to the hospital. That means she'll be healed in no time. Please stop crying."

The professor announced, "Recess time! Marinette, please feel better."

Everyone walked to recess and all crowded around Adrien and Marinette. Alya rushed over and worriedly put her hand on Mari's shoulder. "Marinette, what happened? Come on bestie, you have to tell me! I'll do anything!"

"I'll tell," Adrien said, "Marinette's mother got attacked and was taken to the hospital. Uncle Tom decided to go with her, so I'm trying to calm Marinette down."

"She was ATTACKED?! Omg, I'm so sorry, Mari. Can I help somehow?"

"Yeah, um...could you try to soothe her? Gorilla already tried."

"Wait how?" Alya asked.

"He gave her a cookie and she managed to smile."

"Oh..."

Nino rushed over to them and Alya told him the story. "Dude, that's dangerous! Who attacked her? I'm gonna, uh...do something to them!"

"An Akuma."

"HOLY CRACKERNOODLE!!" Nino yelled.

Marinette choked on her saliva and laughed hard. "C-crackern-noodle?!"

Alya and Adrien gasped. "YOU MANAGED TO MAKE HER LAUGH! NINO, YOU ARE THE BESTEST PERSON EVER, THANK YOU SO MUCH AHHHH!" They simultaneously shouted, grinning.

"Uh...thanks?"

Meanwhile, Mari was still laughing her head off. "N-Nino, you are s-so hilarious!" She hiccuped, which made her laugh harder. Her hiccups were tiny and cute. Adrien mentally slapped himself. HER HICCUPS WERE CUTE?! Something was wrong with him.

"Thanks, guys. I know how much you care for me. And Adrien," she bopped his nose, "You have a huge surprise."

"Really?"

"Yes, prince."

"Hehe!" 

She giggled and sighed, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Adrien giggled.

Alya was watching with her jaw on the floor. "WHAT?! NO STUTTERING? SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

"Oh, Marinette's officially my girlfriend," he responded, making Marinette cringe. 

"I'm still getting used to that, Adrien!"

"Oh? Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend," he grinned.

"You have NO IDEA how much trouble you're in." 

"I don't? I don't."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"That's what happens when you try to tease the king of puns."

"By the way, you're puns are horrible." _Kinda._ she thought.

Adrien giggled and was interrupted by a screech from Alya. "AHHHHH WHATTHEHECK?!?!?!? YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm happy for you. Btw, I'm with Nino now."

"Yay!" Marinette clapped and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> uwu, Lala


End file.
